


Shit in my Cock Hole - The Clown Pound

by JimberlyHopper



Series: The George Fletcher Saga [1]
Category: Fan53
Genre: Alternate Universe - Terrorist, Isis - Freeform, M/M, Scat, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimberlyHopper/pseuds/JimberlyHopper
Summary: After ISIS Militant George Fletch, otherwise known as "The Joke Teller," is sent to suicide bomb Jason "Assmuncher" Davis he realises he can't go through with it. Instead, they have a bit of private fun in their homes.
Relationships: Jason "Assmuncher" Davis/George "Joke Teller" Fletch
Series: The George Fletcher Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615711
Kudos: 5





	Shit in my Cock Hole - The Clown Pound

"Jason... I'm sorry..."

The Joke Teller was pleading on the ground after his former best friend, Jason "Assmuncher" Davis, had fought him off. Despite being sent to kill him, he couldn't bring himself to. He had to warn Jason that he was a target, but the Assmuncher took it the wrong way.

"Why should I forgive you?"

Jason felt betrayed, his former best friend, George "Joke Teller" Fletch, was recruited by ISIS two years ago, and they hadn't seen each other since. Now, he was about to be suicide bombed by his best pal.

"You misunderstood why I'm here... I'm here to warn you that you're a target..." George was in tears on the floor, battered and bloodied, sobbing for the forgiveness and understanding of his best friend. "I didn't want to hurt you." He devolved into wretched sobs as Jason realised what was happening. He stood silently for just a moment before crouching down and pulling George into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered into his ear, "I just really missed you."

"I missed you too." George whispered back.

"I... I love you."

"I love you too." George smirked and looked Jason in the eyes. The two quickly fell into a passionate kiss. Jason could taste a combination of his tears with George's mouth and tears. The saltiness was almost unbearable, but deliciously _genuine_. It was perfect. Jason grabbed at George's clothes and ripped them off. Seconds later, he was also undressed. He spat onto his 23 inch cock and rammed it into George's tight brown hole. Within seconds, he and George came in unison. Now it was time to step up.

"George..."

"Yes baby?" George responded, cum still filling his ass as Jason ejaculated.

"Shit on my cock."

"As you wish." He whispered, pushing his lover onto his back. He pulled open his urethra and squatted down over the top before releasing a combination of burning shit and cum back into Jason's cock. The pleasure that this caused Jason gave him a heart attack, killing him instantly. George stood back up. "Goodnight sweet prince." He whispered before pulling out a phone and dialling 0800-555-ISIS. "The job is done. He died in a freak sex accident."

"Very good. Your next target is Bobby, he lives somewhere in the UK, goes by @tomhollandfan53 on Instagram. Find him and kill him."

"As you wish, Lord Salad Snake."


End file.
